


Music

by AconiteWolfsbane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: AU where everything is the same except no music plays when they start singing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote when I saw the prompt.
> 
> My original post had sooo many typos, ugh.  
> But I wrote it as a reply instead of a reblog, so I couldn't go back and fix them.

Connie thinks it's strange that Steven and his family suddenly burst into song at random.  
' _Maybe they can hear the music?_ ' she wonders. ' _Guess it's a Gem thing._ ' she shrugs, watching as Pearl sang about the joys of cleaning as she folded Steven's many shirts. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On her way to the Temple one day, Connie stopped in at the car wash. 

" **Oh, yeah...** " the balding man nodded. " **I've noticed that too.** " he paused as he wiped down the hood of the car. " **Actually, I asked Rose about it once. She said that the music...** **kinda** **comes from within?** " 

Connie looked confused. " **That... doesn't really explain their duets though. Like, do they all hear the same music?** " 

Greg shrugged. " **Ehh, they _are_** **aliens. To be honest, I stopped trying to understand them the day they broke out into a full-blown musical about the horrors of Steven's diapers...** " 

Connie stifled a laugh. " **Oh,** **_please_ say you got all that on camera?**"

Greg chuckled. " **Steven would want me to say no, but...** " he winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. I totally headcanon this this prompt as actually the case.  
> We only hear the music because the show's from Steven POV.  
> He can hear it because he's a gem. And so we can hear it.  
> Humans who aren't used to it just stand around, really confused, feeling like they've walked on-stage at a Broadway show.


End file.
